Dragon Princesses
by Lilananer11
Summary: Lucy is called weak and has been ignored for months and is kicked off the team for Lisanna to join it but she refuses. Follow them and their adventure of mastering Dragon slayer, god slayer, fairy slayer, phoenix slayer, wolf slaying, re-quip, teleportation, telepathy, telekinesis, ice make, transformation, heaven and hell's, star goddess, and celestial magic! (Lucy lisanna friend)
1. Chapter 1

Me: This is my 2nd fairy tail fanfiction and I'll be making more but I hope you enjoy!

Lucy: Lilly-Chan does not own fairy tail!(Lilly is a short name for Lilananer)

Lucy's POV

It's been 4 months from when the guild started ignoring me and Lisanna came back from 'the dead'. Even though we're best friends we've only been on 4 missions together and I've gotten stronger. I can open 3 golden key gates for over 1 hour without using any magic power. I was walking back to the guild from my resent S-class mission. I became an s-class 2 months ago. 'I'm gonna ask them If I can leave the team…tomorrow' I thought. I walked into the guild and walked to the bar where Mira and Lisanna were. "Hey Mira can I have a Strawberry shake?" Mira didn't look at me and kept cleaning glasses. I saw Lisanna give me sympathetic eyes.

"Hey Mira can Lucy have a Strawberry shake?" Lisanna asked her sister.

"Oh, sorry Lucy I didn't see you!" She hands me a strawberry shake.

"Thanks!" I sip up all of it and I stood up. I walked to the stairs to the s-class mission board 'I wonder if any of the missions are for a celestial mage? Well I hope so because then I can get str- 'my thoughts were interrupted by Natsu.

"Hey Lucy!" he said and I turn around.

"Oh hey Natsu!" I was so happy then because he stopped to talk to me.

"You can't go up there!" he said I looked confused.

"Why? I'm an S-class wizard?"

"No you're not, you're too weak to be an s-class." He used his signature smile and asked a question. "and because you're too weak our team decided to kick you off so Lisanna can join!"

I smile a fake smile and said "Sure let me go tell Lisanna." I walked to her holding back my tears. "Hey Lisanna?" She looked at me with a worried face. "I got kicked off the team, so I'm going to go train at my old place…if you want you can come but I don't think that would happen." I looked at her with hope and she smiled.

"Of course I'll come with you! You really are the only one who understands me. Let's go tell master before the team finds out!" I wipe away my tears and smile.

"Thanks I would never have had gotten through these past months without you." We walked to master's office and knocked.

"Come in!" He said and we walked in.

"Master we would like to leave fairy tail!" I say trying not to hesitate.

"B-but why my children?" he stuttered.

"We would like you to remove our guild marks so we can train…we don't know how long but we WILL come back!" Lisanna and I say in unison.

"O-ok put out y-your guild m-marks." He said streaming tears. We did and after a few moments we were walking out the guild doors until.

"Lisanna, let's go on a mission together!" Team Natsu was asking Lisanna. She looks at me questioning if we should tell them. I shake my head 'No'.

"Sorry guys me and Lucy are on an S-class Mission!" They look at Lisanna in surprise.

"What?! You're an S-class mage?!" They asked in surprise. A tick mark appeared on my head and Lisanna's.

"NO! NEVER MIND!" I bet she really wanted to say 'Lucy is the s-class mage not me she has been through so much, she can summon 4 spirits at a time, did a trail to become s-class and had a better score then Luxas, she was ignored by you lot for 4 months, you kicked her of the team, called her weak and to top it off I'm leaving the guild with Lucy!'.

"Well you don't have to join the team if you don't want to…" Natsu said quietly.

"No I'm _**leaving**_ with Lucy as in leaving for THE mission we're going on." Everyone gasped at this. "We're leaving now so, good bye!" She scolded team Natsu and we walked to my apartment, packed my stuff and her stuff. We walked to the train. The train came and we got on.

"So Lisanna…that was pretty brave of you to talk against them." I say happily.

"Yeah but I really wanted to tell them truth I just didn't expect it to me to yell at them." I smiled at her.

"I can't wait to start training but we should meditate when we get there so we can have more magic power!" She smiled too and nodded. We talked the whole 3 hour ride there. We talked about what we should do and how long and then it went into talking about the guild but I didn't mind. When we got off the train we walked through the forest.

"Hey Lucy?" I looked at her from the front.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well are you sure this is the way to your house? Everything is so dark and scary!"

I face palmed. 'I forgot to lift the barrier for her!' I thought. I lift my hand up and the barrier fell.

"WOW this place is so beautiful!" I smiled again. Lisanna is really easy to get along with. We walked to the gardens and heard a rustle in the bushes.

I took out one of my keys and threatened "Who's there!". Lisanna transformed into her cat form. No one came out. "I said 'Who's there!' Now answer me!" I yelled louder. Still No one came out. "My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia! And I need you to come out! Your trespassing on private property!" I yelled into the bushes and a woman about the age of 30 came out.

"Lucy? Is it really you?" I was confused and I looked at Lisanna who was also confused.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" I ask getting out of fighting stance. She seemed familiar.

"Oh yes, we changed your memories so you don't remember and live a normal life." She sighed.

"Can you at least _remind_ me who you are?" I asked.

"I am Celestia, I am the Celestial Dragon."


	2. Sorry

Guys I'm very very very very very very very very very sorry that I can't write the Fanfic my computer keys are broken so I have to wait until it gets fix or until Christmas when I get a new one! You can, for now, just read other fanfictions. :'( sorry


End file.
